불가능한 사랑 (Impossible Love)
by ISungyi
Summary: Mencintai seseorang tidak selalu harus mengikatnya bersama kita. Terkadang kita harus merelakan hati mereka dimiliki oleh orang lain yang bisa membuat mereka lebih bahagia / HaeMin X KyuMin X EunHae / ONE SHOOT/ BL / DLDR / NO BASH / Keep Calm and Love Kyumin


_불가능한 사랑__(Impossible Love)_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Youngwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, Rommance**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love**

**HaeMin X Kyumin X EunHae**

**Typo (s)**

_**PS : ******__****__****__Aku tidak pernah menuntut kalian untuk membaca semua FF ku, jika kalian tidak suka kalian boleh tidak membacanya..._

_********__****__****__Happy reading ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu terlalu sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Mata sipitnya menatap foto-foto yang terpampang jelas melalui layar ponselnya. Ia mendesah pelan, sementara jari lentiknya terus bergerak konstan mengusap layar gadget mahalnya.

"Kau menujukkaannya terlalu jelas." Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara berat muncul di belakang punggungnya.

Donghae terperanjat. Pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu segera menyembunyikan ponselnya seolah ia tidak sedang memperhatikan apapun sejak tadi.

Kangin mendecih. Pemuda tambun itu memilih duduk di samping Donghae dan terus menatapnya seolah hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu _bandmate_nya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tidak perlu menutupi sampai seperti itu."

Donghae gelagapan. Pemuda tampan itu mulai menggerak-gerakkkan bola matanya untuk menghindari tatapan menuduh Kangin. "A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu _hyung."_ Ujarnya pura-pura bodoh.

Kangin menggerutu pelan kemudian merebut ponsel Donghae ketika dia lengah dan membuka kembali foto-foto yang coba disembunyikan oleh Donghae darinya.

"Ini maksudku." Kata Kangin sembari menunjukkan foto-foto itu di depan Donghae. Donghae menggigir bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah kepalang basah. Kangin tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Siapapun akan segera menyadari perasaanmu kepadanya jika kau terus-terusan menatapnya dengan cara intens seperti itu."

Donghae meraih ponselnya kasar dari tangan Kangin, "Berhentilah ikut campur _hyung,_ aku tidak menyukainya. Kau salah paham."

Kangin kembali mendecih, "Apa kau mau taruhan denganku? Bagaimana jika aku tunjukkan foto ini kepada seluruh penghuni _dorm_ kemudian biarkan mereka menebak tentang perasaanmu kepadanya. Kita lihat apa semua penghuni _dorm_ setuju denganku atau tidak?"

Donghae mendelik panik, "Apa kau sudah gila?" teriaknya sedikit panik. Kangin tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Apa kau takut?"

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yeah,,, _magnae_ itu tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang jika tahu tentang perasaanmu kepada kekasihnya. Dia akan membuat hidupmu menderita." Oceh Kangin sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di atas sofa. "Tetapi aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Sungmin? Bukankah kau bersama dengan Eunhyuk? Apa kau berselingkuh di belakangnya?"

Donghae mendelik marah, "_Ya!_ Tidak ada selingkuh. Jangan sembarangan bicara." teriaknya tanpa sadar.

"Ssstttt! Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Kau mau Kyuhyun mendengar teriakanmu?" Kangin melirik sekitar _dorm_ dengan waspada, memastikan agar Kyuhyun yangs edang berada di dalam kamarnya tidak mendengarkan mereka.

"Jika bukan selingkuh? Lalu apa?" desak Kangin penasaran.

Donghae terdiam. Iris matanya menatap nyalang ke langit-langit _dorm_nya. "bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng._ Tidak lebih dari itu." Ujarnya nyaris tak terdengar

Kangin bergumam pelan, "_Ahhh… one side love."_ Pungkasnya menyimpulkan

Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Sungmin yang begitu manis dan juga ceria sesaat sebelum mereka mengambil foto bersama. _Namja_ berambut blonde itu menatap lensa kamera dengan memamerkan senyumannya yang terkembang sempurna. Donghae tidak bisa mengabaikan senyuman itu. Bahkan ketika otaknya memerintahkannya untuk berpaling Donghae masih tetap menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kekaguman. Hatinya selalu terasa berdebar ketika Sungmin tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. Perasaanya seperti meledak-ledak ketika Sungmin berada di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya Donghae menyadari perasaanya. Bahwa dia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona _hyung_nya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Donghae terperanjat, "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin."

"Artinya kau sudah menahannya cukup lama. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepada Sungmin?"

"Karena aku tidak sadar bahwa aku menyukainya."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Donghae terdiam cukup lama, "Entahlah." Pungkasnya sembari membuang nafasnya berat.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya?"

Donghae mendelik ke arah Kangin, "Dan merusak semuanya? _Andwae._ Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Kangin tersenyum simpul ke arah Donghae. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus merusak semuanya. Apa salahnya mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang kau cintai? Kecuali jika kau berencana untuk merebutnya kembali."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, "Entahlah _hyung,_ aku tidak yakin punya keberanian sepertimu yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Sungmin _hyung_ sesaat sebelum berangkat Wamil."

"Kau takut pada _magnae_ itu?"

Donghae tertawa meremehkan, "Untuk apa aku takut padanya?"

"Lalu? Kau takut Eunhyuk akan meninggalkanmu?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah, "Bahkan Eunhyuk sudah tahu perasaanku."

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Kangin melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas kan _hyung?"_

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian masih bersama?"

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa Eunhyuk masih mau bersamaku."

Kangin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Dasar gila!" umpatnya tak habis pikir." Lalu jika bukan Kyuhyun ataupun Eunhyuk, siapa yang kau takuti?" desak Kangin penasaran.

Donghae menatap Kangin yang duduk di sampingnya, mata sipitnya berubah sendu dan penuh luka, "Sungmin _hyung"_ ucarnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Sungmin?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku takut jika aku mengatakan kepadanya maka ia akan menjauhiku. Eunhyuk adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Sungmin _hyung_ dan saat ini aku adalah kekasih Eunhyuk. Jika aku mengatakan kepadanya, maka Sungmin _hyung_ pasti akan merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk dan dia akan menjauhiku. Itulah kebapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya."

"Dan memilih menyembunyikannya?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Demi kebaikan. Demi Sungmin _hyung._ Demi persaudaraan kami."

"Tapi bukankah itu akan menyakitimu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Akan lebih menyakitkan jika Sungmin _hyung_ mengetahui perasaanku dan merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita karena diriku."

Kangin mengangguk paham. "Kau benar-benar sangat hebat Donghae-_ya.._ Aku sangat kagum kepadamu." Ujarnya sembari menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum simpul sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Mencintai seseorang tidak selalu harus mengikatnya bersama kita. Terkadang kita harus merelakan hati mereka dimiliki oleh orang lain yang bisa membuat mereka lebih bahagia. Bukankah begitu _hyung?"_

Kangin terpana menatap kedewasaan yang ditunjukkan Donghae kepadanya. Seakan menjawab keheranan Kangin, Donghae kembali membuka suaranya.

"Eunhyuk yang mengajarkan itu. Dia yang mengajarkan cara mencintai tanpa harus membuat orang yang kita cintai merasa terbebani. Dia melakukan itu kepadaku. Dan hal itulah yang membuat aku tidak bisa lepas darinya."

Kangin menepuk punggung Donghae bangga, "Kau pasti akan bahagia Hae. Pengorbananmu pasti akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih indah." Ujarnya penuh ketulusan, Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar harapan Kangin.

**Piiip**

Suara pintu _dorm_ terbuka. Nampak sosok Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu _dorm_ mereka. Rambut _blonde_nya nampak kusut setelah seharian tersembunyi di bawah topi favoritnya. Kangin menatap Donghae dan mendapati _namja_ tampan itu memberi kode agar bersikap seperti biasa. Kangin menyadari peringataan itu dan segera bersikap normal seakan pembicraan yang baru saja terjadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Donghae dan Kangin saling berhadapan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Memang kami kenapa?" sahut Kangin secepat kilat.

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban _hyung_nya, "Kalian mencurigakan." Sungutnya sembari berjalan menuju dapur mereka. "Kalian mau makan apa? Ryeowook akan pulang malam hari ini. Aku yang akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu _hyung!"_ Kali ini Donghae yang berteriak. Sungmin reflek menoleh ke arah salah satu Dongsaengya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian benar-benar mencurigakan. Apa kalian baru saja melakukan kesalahan?"

"Bukan begitu _hyung!"_ Donghae reflek berdiri mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung di dapur mereka. "Kami sudah kenyang. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat lelah. Istirahatlah. _Nde?"_ Donghae menatap Sungmin lekat kemudian menarik tubuh berisi _hyung_nya kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul di dalam pelukan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Tangan kekarnya mengusap punggung Donghae sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih Hae."

"Aku menyayangimu _hyung."_ Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sayang dari salah satu Dongsaengnya tersebut. Kangin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin di dapur.

"Yaa Ya ya… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan Donghae ketika suara _bass_ itu terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ya.. Lee Donghae mau apa kau seenaknya memeluk kekasihku? Dasar tidak sopan."

**Pletaaak**

"Kau yang tidak sopan. Panggil dia _hyung_, _magnae_." Teriak Sungmin setelah memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghhh. Kenapa kau memukulku Ming? Sakit tahu!"

**Pletaaak**

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang memukulnya, "Kau memang pantas dipukul, panggil Sungmin _hyung_ dengan sebutan _hyung_!"

"Awas kau ya!" Sungmin lebih dulu mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun hingga membuat magnae itu kehilangan kesempatannya untuk membalas Donghae.

"Sudahlah Kyu." Ujar Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah seenaknya memelukmu dan kau malah membelanya. Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa dia itu menyukaimu. Melihatnya selalu berada di sekitarmu benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya

"Aku serius Ming. Lihat cara dia~"

**CUP**

Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun untuk membukam kemarahan _magnae_ Super Junior tersebut. "Apa kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia masih cukup terkejut dengan kecupan singkat yang deberikan Sungmin di bibirnya.

"Berhenti mencurigai semua orang yang dekat denganku, Kyu. Aku hanya mencintaimu kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan mendekatkan tubuh jangkungnya ke tubuh Sungmin. "Aku pun juga hanya mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." bisisknya melembut. "Aku hanya merasa tidak tenang itu saja. Kau terlalu menarik dan semua orang bisa dengan mudah mencintaimu."

Sungmin mengusap pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun sebelum menempelkan kembali bibir shape M nya di atas bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Tetapi aku tidak mudah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Puas?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Namja jangkung itu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin di dalam mulutnya. Dua namja itu saling melumat dan menghisap bibir pasangannya. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mendorong kepala kekasihnya itu agar lebih jauh dan lebih dalam mencumbu dirinya.

Jauh di sudut di dalam _dorm_ tersebut. sepasang mata menatap pergulatan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin di dapur mereka. Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha menghapus memori itu dari dalam ingatannya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang lengan panjang terulur dan melingkar di sekitar dadanya. Doanghae membuka matanya.

"Jangan dilihat." Ujarnya lembut. "Jangan dilihat jika kau merasa terluka."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris beningnya berhadapan dengan sosok Eunhyuk yang telah berdiri di depannya. _Namja_ kurus itu mengusap pelan pipi Donghae, menunjukkan _gummy smile_nya yang terlihat menawan di depan Donghae.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Eunhyuk. _Namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu memejamkan kedua matanya di pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari mengusap punggung Donghae.

"_Gomawo hyuk-ah. jeoreul sarang neomu gomawoyo.." (_terima kasih hyuk. Terima kasih banyak karena mencintaiku.)

**_END_**

**_Terinspirasi dari beberapa foto DongHae dan Sungmin di SS5 Manila_**

**_Aku tidak tahu kalian akan melihat FF ini seperti apa, aku hanya ingin menuliskan apa yang ada di kepalaku._**

**_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan KYUMIN meski part Kyuhyun sangat sedikit di sini ^^_**

**_Semoga kalian suka_**

**_Terima kasih_**

**_KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN_**

**_(sby, 131026)_**


End file.
